Comfort
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "She looks over at her friends one last time and sees Adam make eye contact with her and give her a small smile. A favor she returns." Oneshot. Adam/Alli.


Alli Bhandari is sitting alone at lunch. Her friend, Jenna Middleton, is out of school because of _Teen Star_ and her best friend, Clare Edwards, is sitting by her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, and their friend, Adam Torres. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to go over and join them, but Adam was Drew's stepbrother, and she didn't want to risk hearing about him. She looks over at the friends one last time and sees Adam make eye contact with her and give her a small smile, a favor she returns

XX

She's sitting in the hall working on English when Adam comes and sits next to her with his own English work. She looks at him and gives him the acknowledgment nod, before returning to her work. She notices, five minutes later, that she and Adam are the only ones actually working and puts her book away.

She looks at the boy next to her and tentatively says hello. He responds with a nod and shy smile. And then, she's pouring her heart to him. Every feeling she felt for his stepbrother gets laid out right there. And she's crying and he's comforting her and it's embarrassing but she can't seem to stop and he doesn't seem to care, he just lets her cry.

When it's over, they go back to working like the huge moment they just had between them never happened. It's then, that Alli thinks, that maybe Adam Torres isn't that bad at all.

XX

It's a couple weeks after the hallway meltdown when Drew goes over to Alli, begging for a second chance. She badly wants to believe him when he says being with Bianca was wrong, a mistake. That he never would've done it if he thought he would lose her. She's about ready to cave when he says they could compromise, they could get back together and have an open relationship. That way, everyone wins. She rolls her eyes and calls him a loser before walking away furiously.

She subconsciously walks over to the younger Torres and gives him a hug, needing the comfort of one of his hugs again. He lets her hug him and shoots a glare Drew's way. Why couldn't he see what a good girl Alli was? Adam certainly could. But, he just lets her hug him until she's satisfied and they go back to acting as if it never happened.

XX

The next day, Alli hears screaming and people laughing. She runs in the direction of the noise to see Owen and Fitz beating up Adam, and Adam begging for them to stop. For a second, she's frozen, she doesn't know what to do. But then, she's in between Owen and Adam, knowing that no matter how "tough" he is, Owen wouldn't hit a girl. She was right, and Fitz and Owen backed off, leaving Adam and Alli alone.

He stuttered a thanks, to which she shrugged. Why wouldn't she help him? He'd helped her before, not even knowing it. She looks at him, hurt and trying not to cry, when she has the sudden thought that she hated seeing him like he was. It makes her want to take the pain away. So, without thinking (because, really, when does Alli Bhandari think anything through anymore?) she leans over and gives him a short, sweet peck on the lips. She realizes what she's done, of course, but can't bring herself to care. Not when Adam's face is lit up the way it is now because of it.

XX

It takes her until she's in bed that night to realize that she kissed Adam not only to make him feel better, but she actually kind of likes him. The realization scares her. She's dated one of the Torres brothers before and it turned out horribly. She doesn't want the other brother to break her heart, as well.

However, she's convinced by Clare to tell Adam her feelings, and for some harebrained reason, she agrees. Maybe it's cuz she needs to know. Maybe it's because she likes to cause herself pain. She might never know. All she knows right now is that tomorrow, she will tell Adam Torres she has a crush on him.

XX

It's at lunch when she sees him the next day. And, much like the day that first small smile happened, she's sitting alone and he's with Eli and Clare. She catches his eye and beckons him over. He excuses himself from the happy couple and walks over. Her stomach is in knots as he sits down and asks her what's up. She takes a deep breath and explains everything to him, from beginning to end. He doesn't interrupt, doesn't laugh at her or call her crazy, just simply lets her talk. When she's finished she looks up to see a huge smile on the boy as he tells her he feels the same before -hesitantly, always hesitantly- leaning in to kiss her.

She kisses him back happily. She has Adam in her life now, as her boyfriend. And that's the greatest comfort she could ask for.

_Fin._

**So... as you guys can see, I kind of like "weird" couples. I hope to write fics on some other "different" couples I like (including Drew/Clare, Declan/Bianca, Marco/Manny, Sean/Alex, Dave/Holly J, Joey/Spike, etc.) BUT for those to happen, you have to tell me what y'all think of these unconventional couples. And, if you like this one, please go R&R my Eli/Jenna story "When I Look at You"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_, if I did, there would be more unexpected couples that were Cannon!**


End file.
